Amor de muchos, dolor de tontos
by Lorcan Malfoy
Summary: Esta claro que esto no me pertenece. Pertenece a Lady (por lo menos para mi lo es) JK Rowlling. Es una idea, Hogwarts se ha adaptado al siglo 21. WiFi, mobiles. Y sexo. Yaoi, Yuri y Hentai. La idea es que no quede un virgen en Hogwarts. No apto para sensibles, impresionables o retrogrados. n.n
1. Capitulo 1

Discaimer: nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes, en este caso de la tercera generacion, los lugares, todo pertecenece a JK Rowlling, solo la idea original me pertenece, y no del todo. El 50% me lo inspiro JSirius_Potter. Tiene Slash y Lemmon, si se me va la pinza, cosa que no dudo, puede que tenga MPreg

Son una serie de historias, que estan ordenadas en el tiempo. Se resume en una 3 generacion que va a hacer que Hogwarts se descontrole. Proferes, alumnos, fantasmas, mortifagos, aurores, padres e hijos, hermanos, primos, sobrinos, enemigos. Sexo del mas bueno.

Este capitulo esta narrado por Lorcan

Abreviaturas: SC ~ sala comun SM ~ sala de los menesteres GC ~ gran comedor

Siento la ortografia.

Otra cosa (se que soy pesado u.u) a Hogwarts ha llegado la tecnologia y el iHogwarts, una red WiFi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOo

Lorcan entra en la SC de Slytherin, estaba algo cansado. Habia estado toda la tarde en clase y en la biblioteca estudiando, estaba arto. Adem s no habia visto en todo el dia a su novio, James, y deseaba hacerlo. Saco su movil y le mando un WhatsApp al mismo. Este le respondio rapido ya que estaba igual. Ponia un simple "necesito verte, estoy fuera"

Veo el mensaje y corro hacia la puerta. La abro y antes de poder reaccionar lo veo, me sonrojo solo de verle y le beso. Un beso que solo con el, se me quito todo el temor, el cansancio. Lo cojo por su corbata Gryffindor con cuidado y lo meto. Lo pongo contra la pared y le beso

te quiero alcanzo a decir antes de soltar un gemidito al notar como me basa en el cuello. Unos besos humedos y calientes. Con amor. Paso un dedo por tu cuello y lo bajo por su espalda creandole espasmo de placer.

Me gira para ponerme a mi de espaldas a la pared y me desabrocha el uniforme sin parar de besarme el cuello.

Ja... James el alza la vista y me roba un tierno beso si sigues en mi cuello no me podre contener

No me digas rio suavemente haciendo que no puede evitar estremecerme abra que aprovecharlo no? sonrie tiernamente y me besa mordiendome el labio. Me coje en brazos y me lleva a la cama sin dejar de besarme

Me deja sobre la cama y me sonrie. Se pone en el filo de pie y me acerco gateando. Le beso el cuello yo y le saco la camisa. Paso mi lengua por su abdomen subiendo y bajando y la lamo uno de sus pezones. Lo muerdo y vuelvo a sus labios.

Me acerco a l y lo beso abrazandolo por el cuello uhm... parece que me estas clavando algo sonrio al ver su sonrojado y le muerdo un moflete con ternura. Meto su mano en sus pantalones y le acaricio la ereccion sobre el boxer.

Desabrocho sus pantalones torpemente por las ganas y se los bajo. Noto su ereccion bajo el boxer y me muerdo el labio. Lamo su ereccion sobre el boxer y se lo bajo con los dientes. La lamo de arriba abajo oyendo sus gemidos excitandome mas, al saber que le gusta.

Oigo mi nombre entre gemidos varias veces y me sonrojo. La meto poco a poco en mi boca y la lamo dentro, la saco y lamo la punta. Recorro de sus testiculos a la punta y lo repito varias veces.

Lo-Lo siento dijo el tras un gemido y haverse corrido en mi cara, la verdad es que con los examenes hacia tiempo que no nos veiamos.

Tranquilo sonrio y dejo que me limpies. Me acerco a tus labios y te beso te hechaba mucho de menos

Lo cojo con duidado de la corbata, ya arrugada y lo recuesto sobre mi en la cama. le beso y le miro. Sonrio travieso mordiendome el labio al notar como bajas mis pantalones.

Te beso y conduzco tu ereccion a mi entrada y sonrio. Empieza a entrar en mi y gimo. Me besas y luego bajas hasta mi cuello dejandome un chupeton. Muevo mis caderas intentando ponerme a tu ritmo pero siento demasiado placer y me dejo hacer.

Te beso el cuello y paso la lengua de detras de tu oreja a tu pecho lamiendo, parando de vez encuando a gemir. Te beso el pecho y arqueo la espalda al sentir como te corres en mi, haciendome que yo tambien lo haga.

Sales de mi sin dejar de besarme y te acuestas a mi lado. Te beso y sonrio.

Lorcan me sonrio y se le escapo un bostezo

Asiento entendiendo que tienes sue o y te sonrio voy a la sala comun te beso y te peino duerme, ahora vengo.

James se queda rapido dormido y Lorcan le mira enamorado y un poco enbobado, se gira sonriendo y baja a la sala comun.

Al llegar alli encontro una cara conocida y se sonrojo al verse aun desnudo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOo

No se, que les ha parecido? Dejen su review, muchas gracias y espero que les gustara. 


	2. Capitulo 2

Discaimer ~ nada de esto me pertenece, todo esto, los personajes, lugares, todo es de JK Rowlling, solo la idea es mia. Contiene Yaoi/Slash y lemmon.

Este capitulo esta narrado por Albus Severus Potter

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo

Llego de correr y entro en slytherin. Dejo mis cosas en el suelo y me quito los cascos. Oigo un gemido y me sonrojo al escuchar que es de Lorcan. Lorcan, la persona de la que estoy profundamente enamorado, Lorcan, el novio de mi hermano. Siento tantos celos de ellos que casi ni los miro a la cara, y menos cuando estaban juntos haciendose caranto as y demas. Suspiro frustrado por no ser el que lo hacia gemir y entro en la ducha. Me ducho y me enrollo una toalla a la cintura marcando mis abdominales. "No entiendo por que Lorcan no se fija en mi, si estoy bien" repito una y otra vez mirandome al espejo. Y siempre me respondo a mi mismo lo mismo "amor, Lorcan ama a James". Y esque asi era. Nunca olvidare la vez que le conte a Lorcan que le amaba, ese mismo a o cerca de navidad.

FlashBack

-Lorcan - dije yo entrando a la biblioteca y sentandome a su lado, estaba estudiando, con sus gafas que le hacian verse mas sexy si podia. Lebanto la vista y me sonrio - Podemos hablar?

-Claro - dejo al lado el pergamino y me miro - pasa algo?

-No es solo - me sonroje y le mire a los ojos - veras yo... osea... esto... - trague saliba varias veces

-Si? - me miraba curioso y divertido por como estaba - ocurre algo Al.. - no pudo acabar la frase, porque antes de hacerlo me acerque a el, y para su sorpresa le bese. El se aparto lento y me miro sonrojado - Albus, yo...

- Que pasa? no te ha gustado? - le miro triste

-No es eso, es solo que - me miro con dulzura - empece a salir con tu hermano James.

En ese momento senti dos cosas, en parte estaba feliz por James y porque Lorcan fuera gay, pero tambien senti celos, James le habia robado a la persona que mas habia amado nunca, pero no podia culparlo. Lorcan le queria, lo veia en sus ojos, cada vez que hablaba de el su brillo que siempre tenia se hacia mas intenso, con mas amor y felicidad.

Me levante y le mire, finjiendo una sonrisa. "que os valla bien" alcance a decir antes de intentar marcharme, cosa que no pude hacer por que Lorcan me retubo el brazo.

-Ven - Me dijo y recojio sus cosas - vamos a hablar fuera

Sali junto a el y me apoye en la pared, lo mire e hizo algo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer, se apoyo en la ventana y se encendio un cigarro. El tabaco, el unico vicio que tenia Lorcan, o al menos eso pensaba yo.

-Y dime - le dio una calada y se giro a verme - me puedes explicar el beso? - su voz no sonaba re ina, ni tampoco enfada, mas bien curiosa e impaciente.

-Pues, veras - Mire a sus grandes ojos grises y no pude evitar sonreir - Lorcan, yo te amo. Te amo desde hace tiempo, desde que empecemos Hogwarts.

-Albus - dio una calada y lo proximo que dijo se me quedo grabado - Lo se, siempre lo supe, veia como me mirabas. Todos lo sabian. Es mas, mi hermano Lyssander me dijo que se lo contastes - Me sonroje y lo maldeci por lo bajo - pero como no te lanzabas pense que ya no lo sentias. - Doy una larga calada y apago el cigarro - entonces me lo pidio James, y le dije que si. Porque le quiero, y me hace muy feliz. Y espero - se levanto y me beso la mejilla - que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz

Se fue dejandome solo, sonrojado y disfrutando de su aroma varonil y delicado con el aroma a tabaco...

Fin del FlashBack

Y aqui estoy ahora, frente a un espejo, varios meses despues. Aun sego sintiendose un tonto por no haberselo dicho, o mas bien confirmado, a Lorcan que lo quero. Pero ya no se puede hacer nada. Me visto y salgo esperando que los gemidos hubieran acabado. Y asi era, sonrio un poco y me siento en el sillon saco un libro y leo un parrafo del libro de "estudios muggle" antes de aburrirme. Valla mierda, pienso y me levanto a cojer un refresco. Lo abro y me giro.

Me sorprendi mucho lo que vi al girar, a Lorcan desnudo salvo por su peque o crucifijo en el pecho, y paralizado y sonrojado. Me sonrio y cojio un cojin para taparse la sexualidad. Yo aparte la mirada pero no pude evitar mirar.

-Lo-lo siento - intento disculparse el aun sonrojado y tapandose - no sabia que habia nadie, pero claro - se palmeo la frente - es la SC es normal que haya gente.

-Tranquilo - dije yo tambien sonrojado y me acerque a el.

Lo que me extra o no fue que el no se alejara, o que al menos se sorprendiera, lo que me extra o es que el se acercara a mi y me besara, como si me pudiera leer la mente. Cosa que no me extra aria nada de el. Sigo el beso y sonrio en sus labios. Le aparto el cojin a lo que no opone resistencia y le empiezo a masturbar mientras sigo el beso. Lo siento en un sillon y me arrodillo ante el rezando por que no aparezca nadie. Cojo su ereccion con las manos y le masturbo, la llevo a mi boca nervioso y torpemente, ya que era la primera vez. Lamo un poco y la llevo a mi boca. Oigo como gime y se que lo estoy haciendo bien. Le masturbo con los labios como puedo y veo que se tapa la boca para no gemir. Sigo y arque la espalda. Me coje de la corbata y me sube para besarme. No entiendo porque no me deja que siga hasta que siento como se corre. Le miro agradecido por que no tube que tragarlo y le beso.

Baja sus manos por mi cintura y me desabrocha los pantalones. Me baja el boxer y me besa. Me siento sobre el con cuidado y noto como empieza a penetrarme. Lo hace lento aunque aun asi me duele. Se detiene para besarme y tranquilizarme y se vuelve a mover. Aunque lo hace lento noto que el placer va superando al dolor y le beso para ahogar y apagar los gemidos en su boca. Empieza a acelerar un poco el movimiento y me muevo poniendome a su ritmo. Gemi un segundo antes de volver a besarlo al sentir como me llenaba y lo que hizo que yo tambien me corriera.

-Albus - Me miro sonriendo y me levante de el. Me beso y se arreglo la ropa - Esto tiene que ser un secreto, porfavor

-Esta bien - Sonrio y me visto. Me besa. - entiendo que no quieres que nadie se entere, y entiendo que no lo repitamos

-shh - me dijo y me sonrio - tranquilo. Ahora ve a tu habitacion antes de que nos pillen

Asenti y me fui a mi cuarto. El se quedo alli mirando alrededor y cojiendo una botella. "espero que nunca se entere James". Pero lo que no sabe Lorcan es que una figura les ha estado observando, y como no. Es James.

FIN 


	3. Capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3.

James se quedo entre enfurecido e impactado al ver a su novio practicar sexo en la butaca con su hermano Albus. Lorcan le amaba, estaba seguro. Pero, y si no era la primera vez? Y si cada vez que podia le era infiel? Ya no habia nada claro en la cabeza de James, salvo una cosa. Ya no estaba seguro de nada de Lorcan.

James se dijo a si mismo "no puedo seguir viendo esto" ahogo una arcada y se giro. Llego llorando a su habitacion y dejo de oir los gemidos de su "novio", por que ya no estaba seguro que pudiese seguir con el, y Albus, su hermano. Se acosto sobre la cama y se puso a llorar. No podia entender como su novio y mejor amigo y su hermano le podian hacer esto. "Ese Lorcan, como puede ser tan...?" solo se le vino a la cabeza la palabra "zorra"

Al rato escucho ruidos. Se seco las lagrimas como pudo, se acosto y se hizo el dormido. Lorcan entro a la puerta y se quedo un rato mirando a James como dormia. Para Lorcan, James era la cosa mas adorable y hermosa que existia. Se acosto al lado de James y se acurruco en su pecho. Junto los brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Vio como dormia y se contubo de pegarle una hostia, le daba asco tenerle encima, queria no volver a verlo mas.

Los dias pasaron y James cada vez estaba mas cabreado con Lorcan, siguia sin creer que hubiera, hubrieran hecho. James hacia lo imposible por evitar a Lorcan o a Albus. No los vio juntos ni una vez, algo que alegro, aunque no mucho, al moreno. Cada vez que veia a Lorcan en clase, en la biblioteca o en el Gran Comedor hacia lo imposible por esquivarlo. No lo tubo muy dificil, ya que eran de Casas diferentes. Ademas de estar en epocas de examenes. Pero por las noches se sentia solo, apagaba el movil y no contestaba al WhatsApp. Solo pensaba en lo que podria estar pasando en la Sala Comun de Slytherin.

Lorcan se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal. Su James no le hacia caso, le esquivaba y ademas no contestaba a nada. Lo que hizo fue simple. Durante un cambio de clase cojio a James y lo llevo a un pasillo desierto. Lo empotro contra la pared, con suavidad, y sonrio.

-Hola James - Sonrio Lorcan y le dio un beso. Se sorprendio de que no fuera respondido y miro a James preocupado - Estas bien James? no me cojes las llamadas ni los mensajes. Me esquivas. Que te pasa?

-Que que me pasa? - Pregunto James y le miro con asco. James le puso una mirada asesina mas propia de un Malfoy que de un Potter. Una mirada que nunca habia visto Lorcan y por la que se asusto. - Olvidalo Lorcan.

Aparto a Lorcan bruscamente tirandolo al suelo y hecho a correr. Lorcan lo llamo varias veces pero se perdio de vista.

James no sabia donde ir, no queria ir a clase, ya que alli se encontraria con Lorcan y con Albus. Queria estar solo. Se fue a la biblioteca. Entro y comprobo que no habia nadie. Se alegro que no estubiera la bibliotecaria y se fue al fondo. Saco su movil y empezo a llorar cuando vio la foto que tenia de fondo, una de Lorcan y el dandose un beso. Comprobo sus mensajes y vio que habia mas de 300 mensajes, solo de Lorcan. Guardo el movil y se recosto sobre la mesa a punto de volver a llorar.

-James? - pregunto una voz conocida y preocupada a su espalda - te pasa algo?

James se giro a comprobar quien era y vio a su prima, Rose Weasley. Luciendo una imponente melena pelirroja que le llegaba hasta la cintura casi, le recordaba a Lorcan. Aunque el era un rubio tenia el pelo igual de largo. En ese momento su cara denotaba preocupacion.

-Yo - Le cae una lagrima - Estoy bien tranquila. -Mentira - Dijo ella mientras se sentaba - si estubieras bien no llorarias. Y tu lo estas haciendo. - Le limpia la lagrima -Rose - Se apoya en su hombro llorando - Lorcan se ha acostado con mi hermano, Albus -Q-que? - Rose le mira y le acaricia el pelo - estas bien?  
-No, claro que no. Yo le amo - suspira - o al menos eso creia, pero ya no estoy tan seguro.  
-James - Le dijo ella - le amas, y seguro que el te ama a ti, aunque... bueno. Aunque eso.

James niega y se levanta. Quiere estar solo e intenta irse, pero Rose le detiene. Se gira y le mira frustrado. Solo quiere estar solo. Pero la mira bien, la verdad es que era bastante guapa. Se hacerca a ella y la besa. La besa con pasion, con amor. Un beso que hacia tiempo esperaba dar, pero que no sabia a quien. Ella se estra o un poco al principio pero rapidamente respondio al beso. Se apoyo en la mesa y le atrajo hacia ella besandole. Le quita la camiseta con cuidado y besa el pecho de James. Le desabrocha los pantalones y se los baja. James mientras empieza a besar su cuello y a dejar suaves mordisquitos en el.

James le baja la falda del uniforme y le besa mientras nota como Rose empieza a masturbarlo. Una peque a parte de el le dice "para, tienes novio" pero el no podia pensar. No tenia la sangre en la cabeza, mas bien entre las manos de su prima. Solto un gemido y le bajo las bragas a Rose. Se acerco a ella y empezo a entrar. La notaba tan caliente y excitada como el y empezaron a gemir. James le beso por miedo a que llegara alguien y los pillara. James empezo a embestirla con cuidado sin dejar de besarla y le quito el sujetador. Le dio un beso en un pezon y se movio mas rapido. Rose se recosto del placer y James se excito mas al ver las tetas de su prima rebotar con cada embestida. Le hagarro de las caderas y le movio contra el gimiendo hasta que ella se corrio. Salio de ella rapido para acabar sobre su abdomen.

James se lo limpia y la levanta. La besa de nuevo y empiezan a vestirse. Acaban y se van cada uno a sus clases. 


End file.
